Computers have become commonplace tools in modern society, and many businesses and residences now have one or more computing devices. In a small business, for example, some employees may each use a desktop computer or laptop computer. Some employees may even use more portable computers such as personal digital assistants or “smart” wireless telephones. Similarly, with a family sharing a residence, each family member may have his or her personal computer, or the family members may share one or more computers. Further, both small businesses and personal residences may include various computing appliances that incorporate or otherwise interact with computers. For example, a home residence may include a refrigerator, a “Voice over Internet Protocol” telephone, a digital music server, a digital camera, or an environmental control system that includes or interacts with a computer.
In order to optimize the use and flexibility of these computing devices, a business or family may link them together to form a small private network. Typically, each of the computing devices is connected to a router through a network adapter. The router then “routes” packets of data to and from each computing device. With this type of small private network, the router can in turn be connected to one or more larger private networks or a public networks, such as the Internet. By sending and receiving messages through the router, each networked computing device may then communicate with computing devices outside of the private network. In this arrangement, the router serves as a “gateway” device that provides a gateway to outside of the private network.
Despite the fact that various devices may exist in the network, the devices do not have the ability to use other devices unless specifically configured. An improved networking system is needed.